


与三岁男朋友的恋爱1

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	与三岁男朋友的恋爱1

他被他一路抱着进了卧室，窗帘走的时候就紧闭着，此刻的静谧连日光都成了无声的叨扰。到了床边蔡徐坤把他放下，又把甜品盒子小心翼翼放在床头柜上，最后把心形慕斯捧在手心跪着上了床。  
蔡徐坤脸颊微微泛红挖了一小块慕斯递到他唇边，  
“啊。”  
朱正廷粉嫩的唇瓣开合，一小口甜蜜就进了口腔直逼味蕾。  
“好吃唉。”  
“是吧是吧，是你一直想吃的那家甜品店的。”  
男朋友眼睛里有小星星，像只渴望被摸头的大型宠物往他身边蹭。朱正廷没想到自己当时随口提的想吃被人听到牢牢记下，恋爱的甜蜜感让他情不自禁勾起嘴角。  
“你尝尝啊，很好吃的。”  
对方胳膊一伸把慕斯拉开些距离，左手撑着身体吻上去，灵活的小舌撬开他的牙关，汲取他口中的甜蜜养分。蔡徐坤用舌尖勾着他舌头上残留的甜气，恨不得把他的每一颗牙齿勾勒一遍。意犹未尽接完吻，他看了看手里的慕斯假装失望地扁嘴，等着兔子往陷阱里跳。  
果不其然，对方看他有些不高兴，连忙问怎么了。  
“这样尝不出来啊。”  
蔡徐坤懊丧的盯着小慕斯，仿佛想用视线把它盯到融化。  
“那......你要怎么尝啊？”  
话一出口朱正廷就后悔了，栽了，好像又把自己绕进去了。蔡徐坤眼露精光灼灼盯着他赤裸的上半身，用手指挑着慕斯顺着他的下巴往身上抹，黏腻的甜品痕迹很快风干发痒，他特意在乳尖抹了很多，沿着他的肌肉线条涂抹均匀，看着朱正廷受用的不停后仰身体，蔡徐坤受用地面露微笑单手解开了他的裤扣拉下拉链。  
他的动作停了，涂慕斯的动作停在他内裤边缘纹身附近。  
慕斯又被放回了床头柜，他延着他下巴开始舔干净，朱正廷抱着他的肩膀才发现他还穿着卫衣，他怕弄藏他的衣服推了推身上的人。  
“我去洗个澡，你先脱衣服。”  
小狮子见了肉根本不可能撒口，他起身从头顶扯下卫衣甩到一边，朱正廷越过他流畅的肩线能刚好能看到那盏两个人一起去挑的吊灯，他看着朱正廷的目光温柔缱绻。  
“别洗了，慕斯有你的味道才会更甜。”  
被人在心上狙击了一枪，便是在血脉深处开出了情欲的花。朱正廷顺从地忍耐着对方湿润的舌尖从下巴舔到脖颈，所过之处留下细密的吻和暧昧泛着光的水痕，身上的温度越来越高，他被他如获至宝捧着腰一点点吻到了胸口。双手反撑在身后，他喘着粗气看着他含住自己的乳首面红耳赤。心跳声愈演愈烈，朱正廷捂住自己的脸不敢再看却被他惩罚性不轻不重咬了一口。蔡徐坤揉捏着他另一边的乳尖，舌尖在他的乳晕上打转吮吸，耳边响起臊人的吧唧嘴水声，触感、画面和声音的三重刺激下，许久未经情事的朱正廷身子紧绷挺着胯，射了。  
“你太敏感，还没做就射了。”  
蔡徐坤感受到他变成坨软绵绵的棉花糖瘫在怀里，亲昵地吻了吻他的侧脸和鼻尖。朱正廷也没想到自己这么不经撩拨，红着脸用胳膊把脸捂得严实。  
“我们得有三星期没见了，想你嘛。”  
手臂被人握住拉到身侧，蔡徐坤黑曜石一样的瞳孔认真望着他，脸上的温柔表情令人心碎，他小心翼翼地说。  
“三个星期零两天，贝贝，我也很想你。”  
他要是撒娇朱正廷顶多是拿他没办法，但是他正经表白，毫不掩饰的爱会让朱正廷整颗心轰轰烈烈扑死在他身上。  
朱正廷主动迎上去抱着他的头交换深吻褫夺呼吸，对方任由他为非作歹咬伤他口腔里的软肉，下唇丰厚的唇肉和他果冻一样的唇瓣纠缠在一起，蔡徐坤的脑子里突然想起没吃完的慕斯了。  
他重新回到他的上腹，顺着腹肌的沟壑把慕斯舔干净，肌肉随着朱正廷紧张的呼吸若隐若现，他舔了一半突然邪笑着抬起头，游刃有余开始死亡问答。  
“贝贝你想让人摸你哪啊？”  
他在他第一排腹肌舔了一圈，  
“是这么？”  
粉嫩的舌尖在他腹直肌正中线上游走，一路点火要把朱正廷的理智燃烧殆尽。  
“还是这？”  
记仇，这人特幼稚，特记仇。他生气什么？！每回都是装装样子借机在床上讨回来。朱正廷恨得牙根痒痒从嘴里蹦出几个字，  
“哪都不许摸，都是你的行了吧。”  
这下说对地方了，蔡徐坤俯在他身上眯着眼满意地笑了，赞许地点了两下头丝毫没感觉到对方是气话。  
“嗯嗯，我也是你的。”  
这回换朱正廷哭笑不得了，他伸手去摸他的侧脸突然从他的傻气里品出几分认真。  
“傻瓜。”  
他的脸在燥热的空气中有些模糊不清，蔡徐坤却清楚看到浓得化不开的爱恋，互通心意真的是件太好的事，连做爱都成了互诉衷肠的最佳桥梁。他低头吻了吻他腰间的羽毛，舌尖一勾把慕斯裹进腹中，三下五除二褪了他弄湿的裤子。  
刚射过的粉嫩性器垂在腿间又有了抬头的架势。  
“身上的慕斯没了。”  
他惋惜的直起身拿过甜品剜了一大勺放进嘴里，在朱正廷目瞪口呆的神情里把他的东西含进了嘴里，分身再度苏醒，异样的触感袭来险些又爆发一次高潮。蔡徐坤也不着急含着点慕斯从会阴开始舔，朱正廷的手紧张搭在他肩上，白皙修长的手指在他的肌肤上压出小小的指坑。  
经过柱身他后背僵直发麻，蔡徐坤的左手抚摸着他的脊柱让他放松，右手玩弄着囊袋，紧盯着他的表情最后吞吐两下让他交代在自己嘴里，咽进了肚子。喉结滚动的瞬间只让朱正廷想到两个字，性感。  
漫长的前戏让朱正廷羞得无地自容射了两回，腰是彻底软了，他双眼迷离躺在床上一动不动，斜着眼看蔡徐坤翻身下床利索脱了裤子去翻保险套，胯下狰狞挺立硬的不像话，他捂脸觉得持久战在所难免。  
蔡徐坤扩张做的温柔，惦记着好久没做怕伤了他，等到他在床上快化成滩水才亲着他的额头推了进去。甬道被缓缓撑开，他像颗飘摇的浮萍在情海里浮沉，却看着蔡徐坤的眼睛寻到家的安定。身体契合程度极高的两个人冲撞在一起，蔡徐坤把人禁锢在怀里，每一记顶弄都捅的极深，他喜欢极了朱正廷的呜咽和呻吟，恨不能把他揉碎在骨头里，恶作剧心理作祟，他把人抱起来换成骑乘的姿势，坏心眼的撒娇。  
“贝贝，我好累，想要你自己动一动嘛。”  
懵的不行的人天旋地转坐在他身上，竟然也不辩驳，撑着腰就开始动，他千万百计找到自己的敏感点剐蹭，没等颤栗感融入全身，蔡徐坤又故意挪下身体，小兔子坐在他身上找不到舒服的法门急的要哭了。  
红了眼才换到作恶的人的心疼，他慌慌张张去吻他的眼睛，不敢再欺负他坐起身抱着人把腿在身上缠紧，弄到最深大力抽插，手还不忘了带着朱正廷的小兄弟一起攀峰。神志飘忽的人不知道叫了多久才等来他一声闷哼，跟着他双双高潮，两个人不分彼此紧缠在一起，蔡徐坤的头埋在他颈窝嗅了又嗅，亲了又亲。小葵属性恰当地跳出来助攻。  
“贝贝，嗯～你都不知道我有多想你。”  
小狼狗磨着牙发出了二轮邀请，朱正廷身体力行回应忠诚成了最好的答案。


End file.
